1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition for repelling birds and more particularly to such a composition in which the active ingredients are natural, organic plant derivatives and which is applied in the field to reduce or eliminate bird damage to plants and their fruits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Damage to seeds, growing vegetables, and fruits by birds which eat the same is a serious problem to commercial growers. A particularly serious problem occurs with birds, such as the horned lark (Eremophila alpestris), which attack seeds or plants as they first emerge from the earth thereby effectively preventing survival or growth of the plants before any benefit is obtained therefrom.
It is, therefore, highly desirable to provide a repellant useful for application in the field to repel such birds, the repellant having no adverse effects on the environment or on consumers of fruits or vegetables from plants treated with the repellant. Although scarecrows, frightening sounds, and certain materials used in food flavoring have been used to repel birds, they are either insufficiently effective or are uneconomical for use in the field with commercially grown vegetables and fruits.